Girls Girls Girls
by Jung YongHwa
Summary: CHANBAEK/FLUFF/DRABBLE *Back From Hiatus "Kumohon .. bantu aku, Jongin .."/"bagaimana mungkin sekarang Baekhyun mau jadi kekasihmu jika kau dengan enaknya tidak menepati janji?" /"Sepatumu beda sebelah, Chanyeol .."/Arghh .. Chanyeol bisa gila .. /"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Chanyeol .."


Girls Girls Girls

Pair : ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff, Romance

Lenght : Drabble /Maybe

Warning : GS, Typo everywhere

.

.

.

Enjoy!

ChanBaek's Love

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka dirinya menjadi uring-uringan hanya karena seorang murid baru di kelasnya. Baekhyun namanya. Ia seorang gadis yang cantik, perawakannya mungil, kulitnya putih dan lembut (Chanyeol pernah dengan tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya). Tetapi bagian yang sangat disukai Chanyeol adalah mata Baekhyun yang seolah dapat menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya sehingga jatuh hati.

Bahkan Chanyeol lebih tidak menyangka, hanya dalam nol koma seperkian detik ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Itu perhitungan Chanyeol, oke. Chanyeol mengakui, ini bukan pertama kali dirinya jatuh cinta, tapi entah kenapa ini berbeda. Bahkan dia terlalu takut mengatakan "Baek, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?", menyapa Baekhyun saja ia butuh beberapa menit untuk berlatih. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin terlihat sedikit saja buruk di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanbaek's Love

.

.

"Kkamjong ... ayo bantu aku .." Lihat, bahkan sebelumnya Chanyeol tak pernah merengek seperti anak kecil pada Jongin.

"Menjauhlah, hyung. Aku ada janji dengan Kyung baby." Jongin menggerutu, Chanyeol benar-benar mengganggu beberapa hari ini.

"Tidaaak! Kau harus membantu sahabatmu ini." Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia malah merentangkan kedua tangannya menutupi pintu kelas. Ya .. ini jam istirahat, dan semua anak sudah keluar dari kelas.

"apa yang harus kubantu, hyung? Kau saja kuberi saran pasti jawabannya 'Aku malu, Jongin' atau tidak 'Aku tak berani, Jongin' hah .." Jongin membuat suara mirip Chanyeol yang merengek.

"Ayolah, Jongin ... kali ini pasti tidak seperti itu .."

"Itu juga jawabanmu setiap aku menolak membantumu."

Chanyeol merengut.

"Aku terlambat nanti, Pabbo!" Jongin kesal Chanyeol tidak menyingkir dari pintu, akhirnya ia menubruk Chanyeol, berusaha keluar dari kelas. Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia malah menahan leher Jongin agar tidak pergi begitu saja. Kini posisi mereka malah nampak seperti dua orang yang sedang berpelukan.

"ekhem .." hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi. Keduanya menoleh, dan terkejut menemukan Baekhyun disana, menatap aneh pada mereka. Oh, tidak, Nilai -1 untukmu, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol punya kebiasaan baru sekarang, melamun. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan. Kepalanya ia sangga dengan tangan yang sikunya ia tumpukan pada meja. Ia berada di kelas yang sepi sekarang, karena ini memang masih jam istirahat. Tolong, lupakan kejadian memalukannya tadi -_-

Jongin datang dari arah pintu dengan segelas jus ditangannya. Ia tertawa setan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang galau.

"hahaha .. rasakan kau, Park." Jongin berseru ketika berjalan disamping Chanyeol, lalu duduk di meja belakang Chanyeol.

"hah .." Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. "bisakah aku operasi plastik sekarang, kkamjong?" sekarang ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua lengannya.

Jongin menyeruput sebentar jusnya sebelum berkata, "kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Terdengan helaan nafas lagi dari Chanyeol.

"hah .. baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan membantumu sekarang. Kau ajak Baekhyun nanti ke taman kota, oke?"

Sontak Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jongin heran.

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin menggeram, "yak! Bukankah kau ingin Baekhyun jadi pacarmu?!" Chanyeol mengangguk sok imut. "Tapi aku tak mengerti untuk apa mengajak Baekhyun ke taman kota?"

"untuk menikahinya."

"Aku belum siap jadi ayah, Jongin." Oke, itu jawaban memalukan, Park Chanyeol -.-

Wajah Jongin memerah kesal, "TENTU SAJA UNTUK MENEMBAKNYA, PARK PABBO!"

Kau bisa saja terkena serangan jantung jika mengajak orang seperti Chanyeol bicara, Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpikir, bagaimana cara dia mengajak Baekhyun ke taman kota? Bahkan selama ini dia tak berani sekedar berbasa-basi "Apa kabar?" pada Baekhyun. Dan apa tak apa jika dia langsung berkata, "Kau mau berkencan denganku ke taman kota nanti malam?" pada Baekhyun?

Arghh, Chanyeol mengacak rambut brutal. Ini memusingkan. Tidak, ia harus memulihkan nilai _'min' _nya dimata Baekhyun. Matanya memutari seluruh ruang kelas. Asal kalian tau, Chanyeol sedang bolos kelas olahraga sekarang.

Ah .. ada bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepala Chanyeol. Secepat kilat, Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kertas origami milik adiknya yang entah kenapa bisa ada di tasnya. Dilipatnya kertas origami menjadi bentuk seperti bunga. Ah .. simpel tapi indah. Kerja bagus, Park. Ia kembali mengambil kertas origami berwarna merah hati lalu menggoreskan tinta bolpoinnya disana.

Dirasa cukup, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja Baekhyun, dan meletakkan surat dan bunga kertasnya di laci meja gadis impiannya setelah sebelumnya sempat mengecup kertas-kertas itu.

.

.

.

ChanBaek's Love

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAK!" Chanyeol melompat dari kasur ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Mati kau, Park. Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Baekhyun jam 4 sore?

Secepat kilat ia mengenakan jaket tanpa mengganti celana jins selututnya. Menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakkan pun tidak. Memakai sepatu asal lalu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari kearah taman yang ia dan Jongin dekorasi tadi sepulang sekolah. Sampai disana, Chanyeol menjumpai balon juga lampu-lampu yang memang tadi ia pasang disana. Tapi yang ia kecewakan, tidak ada Baekhyun disana.

Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, ia menunduk dalam. Salahnya yang tadi kecapekan dan tidur. Mungkin saja tadi Baekhyun menunggunya lama disini dan akhirnya pulang membawa umpatan yang ditujukan padanya yang tak menepati janji. Arghh .. Chanyeol menyesal.

"Kenapa sepert ini, huh?! Arghh .. bodoh kau, Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana mungkin sekarang Baekhyun mau jadi kekasihmu setelah kau dengan enaknya tidak menepati janji?! Sial sial sial!" Chanyeol meluapkan emosi dengan memukul-mukul tanah di bawahnya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol ... Maaf .. aku yang terlambat ..." sebuah suara dengan lembut terdengar dari belakang membuat Chanyeol sontak menoleh dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang manis disana. Ia dengan cepat berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"taman ini indah ... kau yang menghias taman ini, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata sekali lagi dengan mata yang menyusuri taman-taman yang dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip juga balon.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk bodoh.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Yeol .. aku terlambat .." oh .. tidak .. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat di wajah cantik itu terdapat kesedihan.

"Kau bahkan tergesa-gesa pergi kesini sampai tak merapikan rambutmu."

Jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti ketika menyadari Baekhyun yang berjinjit untuk merapikan rambut milik Chanyeol yang berantakan. Chanyeol ingin berteriak kegirangan sekarang.

Setelah selesai merapikan rambut Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat ke bawah dan menahan tawa, "hmpt .. Chanyeol, sepatumu beda sebelah."

A-APA?! Chanyeol menoleh ke kakinya dan benar, sepatunya berbeda! Arghhh .. rasanya Chanyeol seperti dijatuhkan dari angkasa dan jatuh di laut. Bawa Chanyeol pergi sekarang juga!

Tiba-tiba ...

**CUP**

Baekhyun mencium pipinya!

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Yeol .."

Chanyeol melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Author note :

Annyeong, reader-nim :D Saya balik setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perfanfic-an /? Sekolah mengharuskan waktu luang saya berkurang

Ini drabble pertama saya :D bagaimana? Apa memuaskan? :D

Untuk fanfic-fanfic berchapter saya, maaf .. saya belum dapat pencerahan

Saya harap ini dapat menghibur reader-reader sekalian yang galau perkara Lu-ge author juga sedih .. tapi mungkin memang itu jalan yang terbaik

The last I say .. Review?

Pay pay *BawaPulangChanBaek


End file.
